


If You Were Anyone Else

by Taco_Bell_Sunshine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Shiro, Dark Keith, Galra Keith, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, day 7-royals, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taco_Bell_Sunshine/pseuds/Taco_Bell_Sunshine
Summary: Keith is the son of Krolia and Zarkon, half brother to Lotor. Shiro is the younger brother of Allura. Voltron tries to form a peace treaty with the new emperor.





	If You Were Anyone Else

After his father's death, the kral zera had taken place. Keith had easily won despite his half-brother, Lotor, and Voltron’s intervention. Keith saw Lotor as a disgrace to the Galra. Though Keith would never admit it but he owed the paladins of Voltron. Without them he never would have managed to do away with his father. Now he was the emperor.

 

Keith sat on the throne that once belonged to his father and listened to his admirals report on both Voltron and Sendak. After Keith's victory, Sendak had rebelled saying Keith was too weak to rule. Thusly, Keith named him an enemy of the empire. He was too be killed on site and any other that was found to be helping him would get the same treatment. Voltron was less of an enemy. They had yet to sort out their differences. Currently they were working with Lotor.

 

“Voltron has requested to speak to you. They wish to broker a peace treaty.”

 

Keith laughs. “Peace treaties are sought for by those who are losing. But I will hear their offers. If only for entertainment from how pathetic they are.” He dismisses Mardok, his chief advisor.

 

What could these fools offer him that he couldn't simply take for himself?

 

The call comes through and he sees the paladins and his brother standing in the control room of the castle of lions.

 

“Thank you brother for accepting to meet with us.” Lotor steps forward. As if he spoke for Voltron.

 

“Silence Lotor. Who is the leader of Voltron? Who speaks for you?” Keith was in no mood for banter.

 

A man steps forward “I shall speak for Voltron.”

 

The man had black hair but a white forelock. He had blue markings on his cheeks. Obviously Altean. 

 

Keith smirks “And who are you?”

 

“I am Takashi Shirogane. The black paladin of Voltron.”

 

The black paladin? Takashi Shirogane? Prince Takashi? This might get interesting. “Well then carry on.”

 

“We wish for a peace treaty.”

“A peace treaty? What would I do that for?”

“To bring peace to the universe of course.”

“What good would that do me? What could you possibly offer to me that I can't gain on my own.”

 

Keith could tell he was frustrating them. It would be adorable if it wasn't so pathetic. They looked at eachother unsure. They had nothing to offer.

 

A girl steps forward, her white hair led him to believe that this was Princess Allura. Sister to Takashi. “What about a marriage?”

 

Oh the impudence “I could have my pickings of Galra. What would a interspecies marriage do me?,” He wrinkles his nose in disgust “besides princess, you aren't really in my tastes.”

 

Her mouth opened and closed causing her to look like a snorflak out of water. The others looked their leader for assistance but the prince stood there silent.

 

“Since you have nothing to offer. I refuse to waste my time any longer. Farewell paladins.” He reaches to swipe away the call.

“Wait!” The prince steps forward. “What about me instead of Allura? Would you agree to a peace marriage with me?”

 

Keith stops and looks at the Altean prince. He had not been expecting that. Takashi certainly had been interesting.

 

With a lazy smile he says “If you and my brother are at my main ship in a quintant then we have a treaty.”

 

They look at Lotor who nods in agreement. A second later Takashi looks at Keith “Deal.”

 

Without another word Keith ends the call. Standing up he glances over to Mardok who had been silent the entire time. “Send my ships coordinates to the paladins. I will be in my chambers.”

 

He exits the main hall with one thing on his mind. Prince Takashi Shirogane.


End file.
